


Heat Wave

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Heat Wave

"It's so bloody hot," Harry said refreshing the cooling charm on the bedroom. There was nothing worse than going to bed and being unable to sleep from the heat.

_Unless not sleeping was intentional_ , Harry thought and his cock gave a hopeful twitch. 

"I have no idea how you can be thinking about becoming even more hot and sweaty," Severus said, after he caught sight of Harry's now obviously tented boxers. 

"Sure you can." Harry walked to the chair Severus was sitting in. "We'll certainly be enjoying ourselves more than we are now."

Severus set aside the book he was reading and placed his glasses on top of it. "Fair point."

Grinning madly, Harry straddled Severus's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. Though Severus always appeared calm and collected—except when he didn't—the nape of his neck was slightly sweaty. Harry ran his fingers up into his hair and then bent forward for a kiss.

Severus's hands came up and settled on Harry's hips, tugging him forward until Harry was sitting right on top of his erection.

"Feeling hotter already," Harry said, rocking his hips forward and seeking more friction against his cock. 

Severus slipped his hands under Harry's shirt and ran them up and down his back before slipping them under his arse and pulling him closer still.

"Imagine how hot it will be once my cock is buried in your arse." 

Harry had no trouble imagining that. Not at all.

His lips a hair's breadth away from Severus's, Harry said, "Maybe you'd better show me."


End file.
